Truth of a Pilot
by Selene-daughter of the sea
Summary: This is my story for my own challenge. Hope it helps people add more stories to this category. Summary inside as it is long. Non-viewing slash, some character death, and action. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Prologue

Truth of a Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing/AC or Charmed. They belong to their respective owners and creators. I only own this idea and am allowing others to use it as well.

**Author's note: Hey all, I decided to start my own story in this challenge to try and get more people to do it. I'm just glad the site owners decided to let us have more than two characters show when we add this to the site. Hopefully, this gets people to do the challenge.**

**I do **_**not**_** want any flames. Flamers will be locked in a room with Evil Wyatt, the Source of all Evil, the Perfect Soldier, and a Zero Quatre. Criticisms and helpful hints are welcome though.**

**Summary: **In the changed future, a month after Chris died and the new Chris was born, the elders decided that they could not risk a chance of him coming to the past each time the future wasn't what he wanted. So, to stop this threat, unknown that they were playing into an ancient prophecy bringing about the darkest evil of all into play, they decide to Erase him for good. One elder, not liking the plan told Leo who warned the sisters. To protect Chris, they faked his death and sent him to live with the Bloom's, a family of circus performers.

Chris, thinking his name is Nanashi (No Name) or Trowa, helps the Gundam Pilots in their fights keeping any gifts he has hidden, so that they don't ostracize him. During an off chance routine scan of the Family Reconstruction act, a family is found for him and Heero Yuy. Surprised, as his family is one he encountered while acting as a body guard for Mariemaia Kushrenada-Barton, and wanting to know his birth family, the group heads to the San Francisco branch of Preventors, along with a letter being sent to both Chris' family and Heero's older half-sister, Bianca.

Once there, an attack happens and secrets come to light. As the ancient prophecy reveals itself, the pieces fall into place as both groups fight to stop the end of the world.

**Pairings:**

Trowa(Chris)/Quatre

Heero/Duo

Wyatt/Bianca

Wufei/Zechs

Leo/Piper

Pheobe/Coop

Paige/OMC

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue~**

"He's a danger!" A voice range out in the chamber as elders gathered to discuss what happened. "He could decide he doesn't like what happened and decide to come back and change it again."

"We don't know that, Dageron." Zola said, glaring. "He came back knowing what could happen just to save the world, including his family."

"Exactly, we don't know, Zola. All I know that is that the idea is planted." Dageron slammed his fist on the bench in front of him. "He is a danger that needs to be gotten rid of."

"Are you suggesting we do like what Gideon did? He turned out to be a traitor, if you remember correctly." Michael, another Elder said.

"I'm not saying that. I just think we need to prepare just in case. We can send the Erasers, so that nothing of him remains." Dageron said.

"The idea does have merit, Michael." Raphael said, nodding. "This way, he wouldn't come back if the future messes up."

Zola shook her head. "What about the Charmed Ones? They would fight tooth and nail to protect him."

Gabriel, off to the side, nodded in agreement. "Zola's right. Besides, how do we know that what we would do is any better than what Gideon tried?"

"We don't, but there is no alternative. Let's put it to a vote." Michael said, sighing.

Most of the elders, besides Gabriel, Zola, and a couple of others raised their hands in agreement for the Easement.

Michael nodded. "Alright, then we'll send someone to the Erasers and tell them what we decided."

"Well, I won't, Michael," Gabriel said, eyes narrowed. "I never thought this day would come, but I'm through. I hope you are happy with what you decided, since you'll all have to live with it." He said, disappearing in a shower of orbs.

Zola followed soon after, while Michael sent a whitelighter to the Erasers.

00000000000000

(At the mansion)

"What?!" Piper shouted, holding her one month old son, closer.

"I couldn't believe her at first either Piper, but she told me that Gabriel left as well, and that tells me they are serious." Leo said, holding Wyatt as he looked at his wife.

"But why?" Paige asked, sitting at the nearby table.

"They think he's a danger, that he may try to change the future into what he believes is a good one." Leo said.

"So they decide that Erasing him is better?" Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded. "I'm mad as well, Piper, but since we've been warned, we can work to get him to safety. I know a family that will help. The mother is an innocent while the father has a chance of becoming a whitelighter."

"I don't like this, Leo. It sounds too good to be true." Piper said.

"I know, honey, but it's our only chance. You'll have to make it look like he was killed though, to get the elders off his trail."

"We'll get to it, Leo. Make it look like a demon attack. You just get the little guy to safety. I just hope we aren't making a big mistake." Paige said, taking Wyatt from Leo's arms.

Piper handed Chris other, biting her lip. "You will tell them though, right?" she asked.

Leo nodded. "Don't worry I know they'll help." He left with Chris in a shower of orbs.

Phoebe sighed and clapped her hands. "Alright ladies. We've got work to do." She said.

0000000000000000000

"Of course we'll take him in, Leo. I know that Catherine will love to have a little brother. We'll tell him the truth when he's older." Mrs. Bloom said, taking Chris in her arms.

"Thanks, Sondra, Damien. I just hope that everything stays okay." Leo said.

"We'll be fine, Leo. Go home. We'll also keep an eye out for Gabriel just in case as well." Mr. Bloom said.

"Yeah." Cathy said, holding her father's pant leg.

Leo nodded. "Bye." He said, leaving them.

Little did he know that he wouldn't see his son again for 17 years.

**Ending note: Well, what do you think of for a start? Any names you recognize, I do not own either. Oh, and Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael are three of the eldest elders, having been there since the time of Lucifer's imprisonment. Whoops, told you who the baddy was. Oh well, and yes the four were brothers, although Lucifer never joined them in their ranks. Let me know what you think. Oh, and if you want the prophecy, I will put it in the next chapter. Just let me know. Bye for now!**

**~Selene's Daughter~**


	2. Chapter 1

Truth of a Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing/AC or Charmed they belong to their respective owners and/or creators. I only own this idea.

**Authors' note: I'm back. Sorry for those that are waiting on my other stories, I've hit a bit of a snag on them. I'll update them as soon as the snag is gone.**

**I do **_**not**_** want any flames. Flamers will be locked in a room with Evil Wyatt, the Source of all Evil, the Perfect Soldier, and a Zero Quatre. Criticisms and helpful hints are welcome though, and will be used to make this story better.**

**Summary: **In the changed future, a month after Chris died and the new Chris was born, the elders decided that they could not risk a chance of him coming to the past each time the future wasn't what he wanted. So, to stop this threat, unknown that they were playing into an ancient prophecy bringing about the darkest evil of all into play, they decide to Erase him for good. One elder, not liking the plan told Leo who warned the sisters. To protect Chris, they faked his death and sent him to live with the Bloom's, a family of circus performers.

Chris, thinking his name is Nanashi (No Name) or Trowa, helps the Gundam Pilots in their fights keeping any gifts he has hidden, so that they don't ostracize him. During an off chance routine scan of the Family Reconstruction act, a family is found for him and Heero Yuy. Surprised, as his family is one he encountered while acting as a body guard for Mariemaia Kushrenada-Barton, and wanting to know his birth family, the group heads to the San Francisco branch of Preventors, along with a letter being sent to both Chris' family and Heero's older half-sister, Bianca.

Once there, an attack happens and secrets come to light. As the ancient prophecy reveals itself, the pieces fall into place as both groups fight to stop the end of the world.

**Pairings:**

Trowa(Chris)/Quatre

Heero/Duo

Wyatt/Bianca

Wufei/Zechs

Leo/Piper

Pheobe/Coop

Paige/OMC

**Oh, and for those who are wondering, the pilots will have gifts as well. I'll post them here for your review and help.**

**Gifts:**

Quatre – Empathy (more to be revealed later)

Heero – like Bianca's

Trowa (Chris) – like he had in the show, but the empathy will be more with animals then humans, along with the lightning thing that Elders can do

Duo – his moniker suits his name as it is similar to what he does. He works with shadows and can make a scythe appear to attack his enemies

Wufei – give me some ideas as I can't seem to find any that suit him

Zechs – same as Wufei

**I might give a gift to Mariemaia, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you guys think I should. She will know about whitelighters as she had an aunt that had a potential to be one.**

**Key:**

_Television_

_**Newspaper, letters, etc.**_

**Enjoy chapter one, it will lead from two years after the prologue to after the mercenaries that took in Trowa after his adopted parent's deaths are killed after being betrayed.**

**Chapter 1~**

(Two years later)

Sondra Bloom held little Triton close as the wagon they were in rocked from side to side. She was starting to wonder what was happening outside as she tried to calm down Cathy and Triton down.

Suddenly, a blast hit the side of the wagon, destroying it and throwing Cathy and Triton out of the wagon. Cathy screamed.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried, looking back as the wagon went up in flames. She looked around for her little brother and panicked, not finding him anywhere.

"Triton!" She called, scanning the area around her. Her vision was going blurry from a small cut on her head that was starting to bleed. "Please, don't…" She murmured, darkness closing in on her as the wagon continued burning. The last thought she had was that she was now all alone.

(twenty feet away)

A shadowy figure watched as converged on the burning wagon, pulling down his hood. Cole Turner watched sadly, as a collapsed a few feet away from them, bushes luckily hiding her from the demons.

As he watched, he heard a cry near him and he turned to look. Not three feet away, lay a little boy, crying, with a shallow cut on his forehead bleeding sluggishly. He hurried over, picking up the child. 'I wonder who you are, little one.' He thought, looking at him. He looked back at the destruction in front of him and then left, taking Triton with him.

"Don't worry, Little One," he murmured to the crying bundle in his arms. "I'll take you somewhere where you'll be safe." With that, he shimmered away.

(San Francisco, Halliwell mansion)

Leo, Piper, Coop, Pheobe, Paige, and James sat in the living room, all eyes glued to the screen of the t.v.

"_As you can see,_"the news reporter said, standing in front of the burning wagon, "_behind me is a wave of destruction that took the Bloom family wagon from a travelling circus caravan. Only one survivor has been found right now, a Catherine Bloom, but no other bodies have been found. It appears as if they burned up with the wagon when it caught on fire._"

Piper started crying, burying her head in Leo's chest as her two sisters watched, teary-eyed as well. Leo watched, unable to believe that he was seeing what could possibly be what remained of his youngest child, fighting back tears as well.

(Desert, location unknown)

"So, you want us to take the child in?" The leader asked Cole as he looked at the child in the man's arms.

Cole nodded. "From what I can tell, he's an orphan. I thought your group could raise him and teach him what he needs to know to survive. I can tell he has some gifts like me, so I'll come teach him when he turns twelve."

The leader stroked his chin, before nodding. "Alright, I think that could work. Does the boy have a name?" he asked.

Cole shrugged. "I don't know. If he does, I don't know it, Amit."

Amit sighed. "Since that's the case, we won't give him an actual name just in case something happens to him before you can train him, but we will call him something just so that he'll have a name to respond to."

Beside Amit, his second in command, Aziz spoke up. "How about Nanashi? It could work for him."

Several of the other mercenaries nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then." Cole said, placing the small boy, now named Nanashi on a roll, and stood. "I will come by and check on him every once in a while, just to check on his progress."

Amit nodded in understanding. "Sounds fair, Cole. Be careful, anyway. Who knows what dangers the outside holds."

Cole's mouth twitched. "I will, and be safe yourself." He said, bowing his head slightly to him before shimmering away.

Aziz shook his head in wonder. "He never changes, Amit." He said.

Amit nodded. "Yes, but that's what is so respectable about him." He looked at the rest of his men. "Well, what are you waiting for. Get some rest as we are leaving at first light." He snapped.

The men scurried to their bedrolls, dropping off to sleep.

"Sleep well, Nanashi." Aziz murmured to the boy, before taking the first watch of the night.

(Seven years later)

The small boy that Cole had rescued from the demon attack when he was two years old headed back to where the mercenaries were currently camping. He moved with a small, silent finesse that had been drilled into him from the time he was four. In his arms was a bundle of sticks he had managed to collect from the oasis they were currently staying in.

"Ah, Nanashi." Aziz said, spotting him. "Thanks for picking bringing that. Did you run into any trouble?"

Nanashi shook his head, depositing his load near where the fire usually was. He tilted his head, wondering where the other mercenaries were.

"They're out getting some food," Aziz said spotting his confusion.

Nanashi nodded, arranging some of the wood in the pit to be lit for whatever meat might be brought. One long, auburn-colored bang covered his right eye as he concentrated.

Aziz snorted, watching him. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" He asked.

Nanashi rolled his visible eye but smiled faintly. He looked up as a dust of sand approached, standing.

"All well, Aziz?" Amit asked.

Aziz nodded. "As well as can be in these trying times." He said.

The rest of the mercenaries that had made up the group getting food swung off their horses, gathering their supplies.

"We got a good haul this time. We should be fine for a while." Amit said, watching as Nanashi went to help. "How is he doing?"

"Well, considering that we've been moving around a lot. He did collect quite a bit of firewood for us to use." Aziz said, nodding to the wood.

"He's getting better. His training is up to par for now as well." Amit said, then sighed. "We need to be careful. There is a kha'en in our midst." He said so that only Aziz could hear.

Aziz's eyes widened. "Who do you think it is?" He asked, looking over the group.

Amit shook his head. "It could be anyone. We'll have to keep a close eye on anything suspicious."

Aziz nodded.

Nanashi watched them, silently. He hoped that everything was well.

(later that day, near the time of the setting sun)

Nanashi sat on a rock near the fire pit, whittling a piece of wood he had found. For some reason he was feeling uneasy. He looked up and his eyes widened as mobile suits heading for the camp, firing at the tents.

He backed away, terrified and wanting to get out of their as men were slaughtered where they were standing as the mobile suits continued to fire. Suddenly, odd, white-blue orbs surrounded him and he disappeared, appearing at one of the old camp sites that the group had stayed in before they went to the one they were currently at.

Nanashi's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. He feared what Amit would do if he knew that he had abandoned the others, and he wanted to go back.

Appearing in the same spot that he had originally left 5 minutes later, Nanashi looked around at the devastation. He closed his eyes and began to look for survivors. He saw a small movement and headed over, seeing Aziz.

"Your safe, Nanashi." He said, coughing slightly. "I'm glad that one of us survived."

"Don't speak." Nanashi said, noticing the blood that was pooling around the mercenary. "Let me get help."

"From where? Everyone else, including the blasted kha'en, is dead. Keep up your training Nanashi for someday it might just save your life.

Nanashi nodded, blinking back tears.

"Head high, little one. Don't let what happened here go to waste. Be safe and do your best." He said, holding out a small amulet out.

Nanashi took it and Aziz's hand fell as soon as it was out of his grasp, death taking him. Nanashi stood and gathered what supplies had survived and left, never looking back. He placed the amulet around his neck and took off, wondering what would come next.

**Author's note: Well, there is the first official chapter. What do you think? Give me your ideas and what you think can make it better. I hope you enjoy and please, help me with the gift ideas for Wufei and Zechs. You can PM me about them or put in your review. I really appreciate it and Ciao!**

**~Selene's Daughter~**


	3. Chapter 2

Truth of a Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing/AC or Charmed they belong to their respective owners and/or creators. I only own this idea.

**Authors' note: I'm back. Sorry for those that are waiting on my other stories, I've hit a bit of a snag on them. I'll update them as soon as the snag is gone.**

**I do **_**not**_** want any flames. Flamers will be locked in a room with Evil Wyatt, the Source of all Evil, the Perfect Soldier, and a Zero Quatre, along with any other baddies you can think of. Criticisms and helpful hints are welcome though, and will be used to make this story better.**

**Summary: **In the changed future, a month after Chris died and the new Chris was born, the elders decided that they could not risk a chance of him coming to the past each time the future wasn't what he wanted. So, to stop this threat, unknown that they were playing into an ancient prophecy bringing about the darkest evil of all into play, they decide to Erase him for good. One elder, not liking the plan told Leo who warned the sisters. To protect Chris, they faked his death and sent him to live with the Bloom's, a family of circus performers.

Chris, thinking his name is Nanashi (No Name) or Trowa, helps the Gundam Pilots in their fights keeping any gifts he has hidden, so that they don't ostracize him. During an off chance routine scan of the Family Reconstruction act, a family is found for him and Heero Yuy. Surprised, as his family is one he encountered while acting as a body guard for Mariemaia Kushrenada-Barton, and wanting to know his birth family, the group heads to the San Francisco branch of Preventors, along with a letter being sent to both Chris' family and Heero's older half-sister, Bianca.

Once there, an attack happens and secrets come to light. As the ancient prophecy reveals itself, the pieces fall into place as both groups fight to stop the end of the world.

**Pairings:**

Trowa (Chris)/Quatre

Heero/Duo

Wyatt/Bianca

Wufei/Zechs

Leo/Piper

Pheobe/Coop

Paige/OMC

**Oh, and for those who are wondering, the pilots will have gifts as well. I'll post them here for your review and help.**

**Gifts:**

Quatre – Empathy (more to be revealed later)

Heero – like Bianca's

Trowa (Chris) – like he had in the show, but the empathy will be more with animals then humans, along with the lightning thing that Elders can do also so telepathy

Duo – his moniker suits his name as it is similar to what he does. He works with shadows and can make a scythe appear to attack his enemies

Wufei – sense if someone has evil in their heart

Zechs – mild electrokinesis (will be able to jumpstart any machine or vehicle with a bit of concentration)

**Key:**

_Television_

_**Newspaper, letters, etc.**_

^Foreign language^ (I will put what they are speaking in front of it in parentheses)

**Oh yeah, the word from the last chapter, kha'en is Arabic for traitor. Sorry I didn't put the translation in before.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. This leads up to the pilots heading to Earth, including Barton's assassination. I apologize in advance if some of this is incorrect. I also apologize for the prologue. I had forgotten that those that do the Erasing are called Cleaners, not Erasers. Sorry about the confusion again.**

Chapter 2~

(Several years later)

Nanashi rolled his shoulders, heading towards an area on the Gundam he was working on. For the last 3 years, before he found the mechanics he was currently working with, he had wandered, just moving from place to place and not staying in one location for too long. One advantage to this was so that the mobile suits that had killed the mercenaries didn't know that he was still alive, thus saving his hide.

"Hey No Name!" A voice called out, startling him slightly.

He turned towards the voice, seeing Trowa Barton, who would be piloting the Gundam walking quickly towards him. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, wondering what the man wanted.

"Still working on that leg I see, No Name." He said, stopping nearby. Trowa had never called him Nanashi, preferring to call him by what the name meant. "Anyway, I got something I want to show you that I won't show anyone else." He said, pulling out a picture from his pants' pocket. The picture showed a baby girl, who was smiling at the camera, blue eyes bright and clear. "This is my little niece, Mariemaia. When we finish taking over Earth, she's going to be the ruler of it." He said, pride in his voice.

Nanashi made a non-committal sound, thinking silently to himself that the little girl would only be a puppet ruler for the people in charge.

"Anyway, I got something to work on, so have fun messing with that stuff, No Name." Trowa said, walking away.

Nanashi sighed and went back to work on the leg, narrowing his one visible eye as he noticed the problem and got to work on it.

Nanashi was heading for his work area, when Doktor S stopped him.

"Were you the one who did the magnetic plating on Heavyarms, Nanashi?" He asked him.

Nanashi nodded, face stoic.

"Well, good job on it by the way. It will help in the long run. Good job, Nanashi and keep up the good work." Doktor S said, leaving.

Nanashi wondered what that was all about before shrugging and heading back to the current problem area that he was dealing with.

(Five days later)

Nanashi was working on some changes to one of the inner mechanisms when he heard shouting coming from nearby. He continued working, moving a bit to the side so that he could hear better.

"A change of plans?! You doctors are crazy! Why would you change the whole thing around?" Barton was furious, glaring at the assembled mechanics in front of him.

"It will work better this way, Barton. And not as many people on Earth will be hurt or killed." Doktor S said, hand reaching for the pistol at his side.

"Why do you care about the people on Earth? They are below us. We should be their rulers, not them always telling us what to do." Barton snapped.

"I'm real sorry you feel that way, Barton, but I guess you won't cooperate." Doktor S said before a gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. Soon after, the dull thud of a body hitting the floor came.

Nanashi stepped from around the piece he was working on and surveyed the scene in front of him. Doktor S was holding a pistol in his hand that was smoking, while the body of Trowa Barton lay on the ground, a hole in his head.

"Oh, Nanashi. What a surprise." Doktor S said, lowering the gun so that it was facing the ground. "You won't tell anyone about what happened here, will you?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"No sir." Nanashi agreed quickly.

"Now what do we do? We're down one pilot." One of the assistants said, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"I'd be glad to pilot it, Sir, if only I had a name to call my own." Nanashi said.

"Very well," Doktor S said, nodding. "From this day forward, you will be known as Trowa Barton. We'll get some trainers to work with you in getting ready for piloting the Gundam."

"Alright." The newly named Trowa nodded in agreement and so his training began.

(night before the Gundams head to Earth)

On five different colonies, five young men looked down at the Earth, wondering what wonders they would see and what would happen while they went about their mission. Each on sent a silent prayer up for guidance in the upcoming fights.

Nanashi sighed, he'd be returning to where he had originally been born soon, fighting to save countless lives. He often wondered what his life would have been like had the mercenaries never been killed. He shrugged and got ready for bed, not knowing what this decision would soon bring to affect the world and those on and around it.

**Author's note: Whoo! Another whole chapter finished and the pilots are soon to head to earth. What can happen next? Find out. Oh, and if someone can help me with the prophecy, it would be greatly appreciated. I've only got four lines and I want help on either editing it or making it sound more complete. Here it is, so please let me know what you think of it.**

_**When the Source of Light and old Darkness meet,**_

_**An ancient evil the world will greet.**_

_**The changeling child, a choice to make.**_

_**The devil's gate to fix or break.**_

**Please PM if you have an idea or can help. Thanks and Ciao!**

**~Selene's Daughter**


End file.
